


Just Can't Get Enough

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Alien Autopsy (2006), Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ray Santilli and Gary Shoefield went bowling on a regular Saturday afternoon, but that Saturday became a day Ray and Gary would never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Just Can't Get Enough"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tS0rwMpKMQI) by Chris Colfer and Darren Criss (Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson from _Glee_ and it's originally sung by Depeche Mode and in the film sung by Nouvelle Vague).
> 
> This fic is complete fiction, because this never happened in the film. I don't own the characters in this story, I only own the words I have written.
> 
> This story goes on after the film ended and I wrote it from a third person's point of view.

It had been three months since Ray Santilli and Gary Shoefield made 747 thousand US dollars with their remake of the alien autopsy film Ray saw.  
Gary and Ray had been dating for a few months and they recently moved in with each other into a new and bigger home in London. Gary got into law school and Ray became a serious seller of Elvis memorabilia.

On a Saturday morning they were laying in their bed after some morning fun when Gary stroked his boyfriend's head.  
"Have I already told you today that I love you?" Gary asked as they briefly shared a kiss.  
Ray hold on to his boyfriend even tighter. "Yeah, but I don't mind hearing those three words again."  
"I love you so so so so much, Ray Santilli," the taller man said.  
"I love you even more, Gary Shoefield," Ray replied. "And I still don't know what I'd do without you."  
They pressed their lips together in a slow and long kiss.  
"We should go bowling today, it's been a while," the shorter man suggested as they parted.  
Gary smiled after they shared another peck on the lips. "Yeah, we should. Maybe we could take on your Nan and Maurice."  
"I'm sure we'll win. We're a great pair," Ray grinned.  
"We're the best pair," Gary answered. "What do you think, should we have some fun in the shower?"  
They both sat up in bed. "I thought you'd never ask."

Nan and Maurice played in one lane and Gary and Ray played in the lane next to it. The pair who knocked down the most pins after one game of bowling would win.  
Ray got himself and Gary a burger and a cola. Gary always hated the taste of tomatoes, so he put the tomato on his burger on Ray's. Ray could not stand drinks with ice in it, so he put his ice cubes in Gary's drink. They could order one burger with no tomato and one drink with no ice, but it became a habit of the men to order a regular burger and drink and to solve their taste differences like that.

The four of them were having a lot of fun, even though Ray and Gary were clearly the best pair out the two pairs.  
Gary would bowl the last ball of the game. He threw his last ball towards the pins and scored another strike, which meant he and Ray won from Maurice and Ray's Nan.  
When the taller man turned around to hug his boyfriend, he was surprised to see Ray down on one knee. "What are you doing, babe?"  
"Gary Shoefield, you are the love of my life. You always have been since the day I met you," Ray started. "When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head. I just can't get enough of all the things you do to me and of everything you said. And when it rains, you're shining down for me."  
Gary swallowed hard to prevent his tears from falling, because of Ray's touching words.  
"You're like an angel and you give me your love, Gary," the shorter man continued. "That's why I would like to ask you a very important question."  
Ray picked a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it. A gorgeous silver engagement ring got exposed. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband and changing your last name to Shoefield-Santilli, Gary? Will you marry me?"  
Gary nodded, because he was lost for words. He pulled Ray up and hugged him tight.  
"So that's a yes?" the shorter man asked.  
"Yes," Gary replied before he pressed a long and passionate kiss on his fiancées lips. "I would love to marry you."  
Ray shoved the ring on Gary's finger and they shared another kiss.


End file.
